Le cauchemar avant Noël
by Ladyboy
Summary: UA OS Draco est le plus beau des anges dépressifs au pays de noël, Harry est le gai des épouvantails au pays des cauchemars.Lorsque les deux univers s'entrechoquent cela fait des étincelles.


**_Le mot de l'auteur :_** Demoiselles, Damoiseaux bonsoir. Non je ne suis pas morte après avoir glissé sur une plaque de verglas, je suis encore là et je reviens même avec ce petit OS en main comme cadeau de noël. Attendez vous une fois de plus à des dérapages pas vraiment contrôlés, je ne m'en excuse pas d'avance 

J'espère qu'il vous plaira : N'hésitez pas à **reviewer.**

_**Dédicaces :**_ Forcément, **à ma femme** avant toute chose et toute autre personne.

Car le 22 décembre approche cet OS résonnera comme un clin d'œil à _Nous_ 3

Et également à **Nouchette** pour être toujours là depuis Seven et pour continuer à me suivre, merci de ton soutien demoiselle ;)

_**Conseils d'écoute durant la durée (**__**du vol**__**) de l'OS : **_Je vous conseille bien sûr **la bande son de L'étrange noël de Mr Jack** mais j'ai également beaucoup écouté _**Open my eyes**_ de **The Rasmus**, _**Nothing else matters**_ et _**Inquisition Symphony**_ par **Apocalyptica **durant l'écriture

Maintenant à vous de voir ;)

* * *

**_Le cauchemar avant noël_**

Il était une fois au pays de noël un grand homme blond qui ressemblait à un…

-Oh Draco tu as la voix de l'ange !

Draco soupira.

-Ouais je sais.

Voilà quelques jours que l'Ange Blond se faisait morose et désagréable.

-Enfin Draco pour quelqu'un qui vit dans le blanc immaculé c'est plutôt un comble que de broyer du noir ! _pouffa Luna_

Draco soupira encore plus longuement et leva les yeux au ciel

-J'ai les boules !

Sur ce deux lutins rayonnants de bonheur et de bienveillance virent lui apporter un magnifique coffret de 40 boules de noël en or pur à accrocher au sapin.

_(Voulez-vous voir un monde étrange ?_

_Où on aime les démons et pas les anges.)_

Pendant ce temps là au pays des cauchemars un grand homme brun qui avait de faux airs d'un…

-Oh Harry tu ressembles tellement à un épouvantail !

Harry sortit pour l'occasion son sourire le plus cruel et sanguinaire.

-Ouais je sais, merci Blaise.

Voilà quelques jours que l'Epouvantail Brun se faisait euphorique.

-Enfin Harry pour quelqu'un qui vit dans les ténèbres c'est plutôt un comble que d'être guai ! Tu peux être le plus dépressif du monde, cette année Halloween était horrible tout le monde a détesté !

Harry éclata de rire

-Blaise arrête de me flatter je vais noircir!

Sur ce deux sorcières rayonnantes de sadisme et de malveillance virent lui apporter un sac de cendres.

-Oh happy days, when Jesus waaalk !

-La ferme ! _hurla Draco depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre une serviette éponge humide sur le front et une bouteille de Jack Daniel's à la main._

Pour la première fois en 26 ans, le blondinet découvrait le plaisir hivernal de la grippe.

Et à son grand désespoir tout le monde est joyeux au pays de noël et ressent un besoin incontrôlable de le démontrer.

Après 38 chants de noëls, 12 Ave maria, 990 batailles de boules de neiges et des millions d'autres petits bonheurs quotidiens il était à la limite de se pendre avec la guirlande qu'il avait mit 3h à dénouer la veille.

-Bill vas donner sa ration de charbon à cet attardé de Dudley sinon il va encore nous taper une crise de délire et prétendre voir des gens qui sourient et se déclarent leur amour sur je ne sais qu'elle mélodie à l'eau de rose. Et dépêches-toi, je ne supporterai pas une fois de plus qu'il me sourit avec son air benêt ! _s'écria une voix grave quelque peu énervée._

-Oui Harry.

-Je t'ai déjà dis de m'appeler Maître crétin, à genoux et soumets-toi _commanda le brun par automatisme avec un sourire las d'être pervers. _Silence j'ai entendu un bruit qui n'était pas un cri!

Alors que tous ses compatriotes haussaient un sourcil à la fois interrogateur et inquiet se demandant si leur bien-détesté épouvantail ne devenait pas horriblement sain d'esprit Harry se concentrait pour déterminer la source de ce bruit étrange.

- Dray tu veux bien le jouer encore ?

-Mikko ça fait trente fois que je le joue tu n'as vraiment pas envie d'entendre autre chose ?

Alors qu'il prononçait cette phrase Draco se demandait quel effet cela aurait sur son filleul de 10 ans s'il lui faisait avaler note par note cette foutue partition.

-Petit papa noëëël quand tu descendras du ciel _commença à chanter Mikko_

Draco pleurnicha légèrement, examina ses yeux qui s'injectaient petit à petit de sang et pour tout médicament décida qu'une autre gorgée de Jack Daniel's ne pouvait que lui épurer les bronches. Car au pays de noël on est pas malade, on est juste un peu moins bien réveillé que d'habitude. Le blondinet fit craquer ses doigts pour la 31ème fois de la soirée, pour ne pas décevoir son filleul qui lui souriait d'un air béat (et également pour ne pas se faire lapider par la mère de celui-ci) il se remit au piano pour jouer ce mantra de noël.

Voilà un quart d'heure qu'Harry déambulait, suivant la musique comme une corde sans fin.

Ses sujets avaient abandonné l'idée de le suivre après être tombés sur un immonde champ miné rempli de fleurs, signe qu'ils s'étaient bien trop éloignés de leur village (car au pays des cauchemars les seules fleurs que l'on connaisse naissent déjà fanées) . Mais lorsque Harry avait une idée en tête comme on dit il ne l'avait pas ailleurs, ce n'est donc sûrement pas quelques pauvres petites fleurs qui allaient l'arrêter. Il en déracina même quelques unes pour leur montrer qui avait le pouvoir. Après une demi-heure de marche et à peu près autant d'énervement il se retrouva en plein milieu de la forêt, plus précisément dans une sorte d'étrange place où quatre arbres formaient un parfait arc de cercle.

-Délire je suis arrivé à Stonehenge ! fut la première réaction du brun qui se gifla mentalement, il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de regarder ces documentaires bizarres qu'il captait parfois sur son poste de télévision.

Après ce court moment d'égarement il remarqua vite que ses arbres n'étaient guère normaux. En plus d'être plantés en cercle, il semblaient comporter des portes sur lesquelles figuraient divers symboles fascinants. Harry s'avança pour plaquer son oreille contre l'une d'elles d'où semblait provenir la musique. Un grand arbre verdoyant décoré de milles et unes décorations barbares y trônait. Harry plaqua ses mains sur la porte, il ressentait les vibrations de cette douce mélodie qui provoquait dans son cœur des pulsions encore inconnues.

Mais soudain la porte se déroba à lui et avant qu'il n'ait pût faire un geste il se trouva aspiré dans un immense tourbillon de couleurs en tout genre.

-Allez chantes avec moi !

Draco était au bord de la crise de nerfs, voilà maintenant qu'il fallait qu'il chante.

Sa gorge lui semblait être tapissée de fils barbelés, sa voix normalement angélique déraillait complètement, à côté de lui un baryton passerait aisément pour un castra.

Oh oui il allait faire un malheur le 25 décembre à la Chorale Des Chérubins avec sa voix digne d'un loup garou lors d'une nuit de pleine lune.

Après une chute vertigineuse Harry retomba la tête la première dans une matière étrange, à la fois froide et d'une aveuglante clarté.

-Que vois-je ? que vois-je ? _s'écria-t-il émerveillé et complètement euphorique._

Sous ses yeux s'étalait un village contenant plus de lumières qu'il n'en avait jamais vues dans se vie, les enfants riaient au lieu de pleurer, des centaines de chants s'élevaient dans le ciel rempli d'étoiles. Harry se mit à courir et dévala la pente à toute vitesse, riant aux éclats, il engloutit un sucre d'orge volé à une petite fille égoïste qui passait par là, il sauta sur un manège étourdissant pour finalement grimper sur le toit d'une maison afin de contempler cette étrange…_paix_. Alors qu'il s'amusait de la fumée que son souffle créait dans la nuit Harry entendit à nouveau _ce chant, _celui pour lequel il avait manqué de se briser les os en passant par cette porte. Elle venait juste de la fenêtre en dessous ! S'accrochant à la gouttière, il se pencha en avant pour voir de quoi il en retournait.

-Bon Mikko ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, tonton Draco en a plein le cul des chants de noël et aimerait bien ne pas rater Queer as folk! _dit notre cher ange blond à son filleul qui fit la moue avant de comprendre que cela ne servait à rien et de se diriger vers la porte pour retrouver sa chère maman. _

Draco soupira de soulagement avant de s'étirer comme un chat enrhumé et de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Harry en avait perdu la parole.

Son plus grand fantasme existait donc, ce n'était pas un cauchemar !

La première question qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de se demander si le blond à la voix détraquée aimait aussi le bruit du fouet.

Un bruit sourd en provenance de la chambre alerta Draco qui se précipita, une tasse de chocolat chaud dans une main et une flasque dans l'autre.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il trouva un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un vert étincelant qui se débattait, prit au piège par la guirlande lumineuse qu'il avait installé à la fenêtre.

-Tiens je savais que la lumière attirait les mouches mais je ne savais pas que cela marchait aussi pour les mecs _se dit Draco_

-Tu parles d'une entrée en matière _se dit Harry_ quand on veut séduire quelqu'un chez moi on sonne à sa porte en prétendant être démarcheur en couteaux de cuisine, on ne s'infiltre pas chez lui en tombant du toit. Quelle merde. Et en plus je crois que j'ai tapé dans l'œil de cet étrange animal qui n'arrête pas de s'enrouler autour de moi pour m'étouffer, à croire que je suis béni.

Le jeune homme cessa cependant de se débattre lorsqu'il se sentit observé.

Il tourna la tête pour planter son regard dans celui de l'occupant de la maison.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

-Cela vous arrive souvent de pénétrer chez les gens par la fenêtre ?

Harry tenta de se relever avec toute la dignité qu'il pouvait rassembler en omettant le fait d'être saucissonné dans une guirlande électrique.

-Cela vous arrive souvent de poser des questions gênantes à vos invités d'un soir ?

-Invité ? Un homme qui tâche mon tapis, une pièce unique brodée à la main par une horde de lutins des montagnes et qui m'empêche de regarder mon feuilleton préféré ? Personnellement j'appellerai plutôt ça un casse-couille.

-Ouh monsieur est vulgaire, et alcoolique si j'en crois la flasque que vous tenez à la main. Cela me plaît !

-Ce n'est pas parce que l'on habite au pays de noël que l'on doit donner l'impression d'être sous ecstasy 365 jours par an, moi je suis gay mais pas toujours gai c'est la vie

-C'est donc ça...le pays de noël vous dîtes ?

Draco exaspéré posa ce qu'il avait dans les mains sur le lit et alla délivrer le jeune inconnu. Ce dernier enfin libre, s'ébroua comme un animal (ce qui eût pour conséquence de rappeler à Draco qu'il avait demandé au père noël de lui amener un jeune apollon ou une poupée gonflable à noël…l'aurait-on enfin entendu ?) envoyant valser les quelques flocons de neige, qui commençaient à fondre, ayant élu domicile dans sa tignasse couleur jais.

Son homologue blond haussa un sourcil.

-On se croirait dans une pub pour fructis _constata-t-il_

Devant l'air d'incompréhension de son invité imprévu il lui fit signe de ne pas chercher à comprendre avant de lui lancer une serviette au visage.

-Vous allez attraper froid, la neige toute l'année c'est bien mais on se les gèle toute l'année aussi.

-Cela doit être tellement merveilleux de vivre ici !

-Si on aime la guimauve et les couleurs fluos c'est un fait.

Harry s'approcha assez de Draco pour que son nez touche presque le sien.

-Pourquoi restez vous ici alors ? _murmura-t-il_

-Parce qu'on a le billet allez mais le retour est bizarrement toujours périmé.

-J'ai peut-être quelque chose à vous proposer si vous n'avez pas peur de l'extrême…_remarqua Harry avec un sourire perversement enjoué._

_-_Mmm vous me proposez déjà l'extrême, on se connaît à peine enfin je ne suis pas homme à suivre tous ceux qui tombent du toit _dit Draco avec un léger sourire ironique_

Les deux hommes passèrent toute la nuit à tester la répartie de l'autre, Harry voulut tout savoir sur cette contrée étrange dans laquelle il avait atterrit, Draco voulut tout savoir sur ce qu'il y avait loin de là. Ils apprirent plus de choses en une soirée qu'en lisant 60 tomes du Larousse, **«** _tout était bien_ **»**.

Alors que le soleil commençait à poindre Harry le rencontra à travers la fenêtre

-Que vois-je ? que vois-je ? _s'écria-t-il_

-Non mais calmes toi c'est juste le soleil, il n'y a pas de quoi péter cardiaque surtout qu'il était là hier et sera là demain… _le calma Draco_

Harry se mit à danser sur le parquet en chêne de la chambre vénérant ce nouvel astre qui venait l'inonder de sa chaude lumière.

-Oh non voilà que ça lui reprend _grogna le blond en se prenant la tête entre les mains_

A plusieurs reprises durant la soirée le jeune homme brun plus si inconnu avait semblé être prit d'une hystérie soudaine lorsqu'un élément nouveaux pour lui apparaissait.

Il avait ainsi traumatisé à vie 12 élèves de l'orchestre municipal en se mettant à hurler qu'au lieu _« d'entendre des cris il entendait des airs de musique symphonique »_, fit dérailler le pace-maker de la boulangère en apparaissant à sa fenêtre pour chanter que _« l'odeur des gâteaux était absolument fantastique »_ et manqua finalement de se faire arrêter pour pédophilie après s'être extasié de _« voir des enfants endormis »_ et _« qu'il n'y ait rien sous leurs lits »_.

Draco s'approcha d'Harry et lui mit une part de bûche glacée dans la bouche, ce qui eût pour effet de le calmer automatiquement.

-Junkie _dit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel_

-On a jamais assez de sucre ! _philosopha Harry la bouche pleine_

-On ne parle pas la bouche pleine.

-C'est vrai on peut faire bien plus que parler…

_(Deux jours plus tard)_

-Mais bien sûr et tu vas m'arracher à mon cauchemar féerique, nous nous enfuirons sur ton grand cheval blanc pour longer la rivière à la recherche d'un monde pire! _ironisa Draco_

-En fait je pensais plutôt passer par la porte cette fois, voler une moto dans le garage d'en face et couper à travers la forêt pour rejoindre le pays des cauchemars mais c'est toi qui vois.

_(Au pays des cauchemars)_

-Cela fait combien de temps que l'on a pas revu Harry ? _demanda Blaise_

-Quarante-neuf heures, vingt minutes et trente-neuf secondes exactement _répondit Hermione_ _d'un air sagement affolé_

-Silence, j'entends quelque chose !

-Encore heureux il manquerait plus qu'en plus d'être stupide tu sois sourd comme un pot _répliqua sarcastiquement le maire Snape_.

-Là je le vois, il arrive en moto !

-Mais bien sûr il n'a pas une grande cape rouge et une épée à la ceinture aussi ?

Hermione se pencha sur Blaise pour lui examiner les yeux en lui écartant la paupière

-Avoues c'est toi qui m'as volé mes champignons hallucinogènes.

-Mais regardez par vous même nom d'un écureuil ! _s'exclama Blaise en pointant l'orée de la forêt du doigt_

Ils virent en effet Harry sortir de la forêt avec des lunettes de mouches, une moto et une personne à l'arrière.

-L'enculé en plus de visiter le pays à moto il ramène une belle blonde ! _s'exclama Blaise outré par tant d'injustice_

-Enculé, enculé, ne parlons pas trop vite nous ne savons pas ce qui c'est passé durant les dernières heures _tempéra Snape_

-Et en plus ce n'est pas _une_ blonde mais _un _blond _rectifia Hermione qui avait saisit les jumelles que Blaise portait autour du coup, l'étranglant à moitié par la même occasion._

Deux minutes plus tard Harry entrait en paradant sous les acclamations des villageois soulagés de le voir enfin revenir.

-La vache on dirait l'accueil d'une rock star t'es célèbre ou quoi ? _murmura Draco à l'oreille d'Harry quelque peu effrayé par cette agitation_

-Je me flatte d'être un peu le Père Fouettard que ces gens réclament.

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est le Père machin mais le nom est plein de promesses.

Harry arrêta l'engin et posa le pied à terre, il se tourna vers Draco

-Oh mais il l'est, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point _dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil suggestif _

Draco eût à peine le temps de rougir qu'ils étaient déjà entourés d'une foule de psychopathes en tous genres.

-Du calme du calme vous allez me l'effrayer ! _clama Harry imposant instantanément le silence_ Vous vous demandez sûrement où j'ai pu dégoter une telle beauté…

-Un peu ouais ! _grogna Blaise_

-Et bien figurez vous mes chers amis qu'au delà de nos contrées noircies, de leurs herbes carbonisées, de leurs arbres décharnés, et de leurs morts vivants il existe un pays d'une surprenante gaieté où il ne fait cependant pas bon vivre toute l'année, c'est de cette contrée colorée que je ramène ma dulcinée !

-Non mais on est pas dans un conte abrège _soupira Draco qui examinait avec attention la cigarette qu'il venait de piquer dans la poche arrière du jean de son bien-aimé._

-Ici tout est trop noir pour moi et là-bas tout est trop coloré j'ai donc décidé de me tirer chers amis ! _annonça théâtralement Harry_

-QUOI ?!_ fut la seule réaction de l'assemblée_

-Tu veux dire que je me suis réduit les fesses en compote de myrtille pour RIEN ?! _s'exclama Draco indigné_

-Non je veux dire que toi et moi nous allons partir à la conquête du monde des humains car _« tout n'est pas tout noir ou tout blanc, il y a des gris aussi ! » _et puis nous trouverons bien un beau sapin et quelques morveux en route pour fêter ton noël_ chuchota le brun à son oreille avec un grand sourire._

* * *

-Draco, mon ange Draco réveilles-toi !

Draco Malfoy se releva en sursaut dans son lit couvert de sueur en criant:

« Non pas dans les épines ça pique ! ».

Il regarda tout autour de lui pour découvrir des murs décorés avec goût où trônaient quelques dessins d'enfants le représentant aux côtés d'un brun aux yeux verts quelque peu familier, leurs doubles en crayon de couleur étaient légendés « Papa ».

-Oui c'est vrai qu'ils sont moches ces dessins, il faudra penser à les brûler _rit une voix derrière lui_

Draco mit du temps à comprendre avant de sentir une main fraîche venir se poser sur sa joue.

Il tourna la tête et rencontra le regard émeraude d'Harry, un anneau d'argent brillant à son doigt.

-Tu as juste fais un cauchemar, ça va aller ?

Tout lui revint, son mariage par une froide soirée d'octobre au bord d'un lac il y a 2 ans, ses deux enfants Nothing et Zillah et le sapin qui brillait de milles feux non loin de la cheminée.

Tout cela, c'était juste un rêve.

-Papa papa on ouvre les cadeaux ? _hurla Nothing pour la treizième fois._

-Nothing je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne fallait pas faire chier papa avant qu'il n'ait prit son bol de café !

Ils vécurent dans un monde réel alors qu'ils avaient déjà deux enfants.

**[FIN. **


End file.
